Spongebob meets Spongesally
by LostxAndxFading
Summary: Spongebob meets Spongesally. End of story. No, actually, Spongebob meets a girl and needs help to get his confidence up to ask her out to the dance. End of story.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I didn't take my stories off, for you reviewers who were wondering. They were taken off. I think that I've fixed the problem, but if Spongebob meets Spongesally gets taken off again soon, I'm not putting it back up. Sorry for any inconvenience!

Me: Hey y'all! This is my third fic. Check it out!

Spongebob: What's a fic?

Me: A fanfiction story.

Spongebob: What's a fanfiction story?

Me: (getting ticked off) A story you put on the internet, like this one.

Spongebob: What's the internet?

Me: (going red in the face) Spongebob!

Spongebob: (laughing) Just kidding! Aren't I funny?

Me: (cracking knuckles in attempt to forget about violence) Oh, veeerrrry funny…

Spongebob: (beaming with pride) I know.

Me: (ignoring Spongeterd's laughter) Well, here is my story, I hope you like it.

Spongebob meets Spongesally

Chapter 1

'Patrick, what do you want to do?' asked Spongebob as he trailed his finger through the dirt on the ocean floor.

'Uh,' replied Patrick.

'I'm bored, aren't you, Patrick?' Spongebob asked.

'Uh,' was Patrick's only response.

'Should we go to the fair again even though we've already been there 13 times today?'

'Uh,' drooled Patrick.

The sound of horrible clarinet playing filled the air.

'I've got it!' screamed Spongebob as he leapt into the air. 'Let's go visit Squidward!' At that Spongebob marched off towards Squidward's house.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Squidward answered the door, took one look at Spongebob and slammed it shut.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Squidward started playing his clarinet again.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Spongebob was pounding on the door now.

'What?' demanded Squidward as he yanked open the door.

'Can you visit with me?' asked Spongebob hopefully.

'No,' snarled Squidward as he slammed the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

'Spongebob! Go away!' moaned Squidward as he opened the door once again.

'I want to visit with someone,' confided Spongebob.

'Go visit with Patrick!' snapped Squidward as he slammed the door.

'Good idea. Thanks, Squidward!' yelled Spongebob as he turned around and raced off to find Patrick in the same place as before, still drooling.

'Uh,' said Patrick as Spoongebob ran up to him.

'Hi! Should we go jellyfishing?' asked Spongebob.

'Uh,' replied Patrick.

'Should we go to my house?' asked Spongebob.

'Uh,' drooled Patrick.

At that moment, horrible clarinet playing filled the air.

'Let's go visit Squirdward!' exclaimed Spongebob as he took off in the direction of Squidward's house.

Fish guy that appears on Bikini Bottom news: Will our heroes ever get out of the circle they are going in? Will Squidward ever get to play his clarinet in window-shattering peace? Send some reviews for the next chapter, and you'll find out!

Spongebob: What ever. It's better with Mermaidman and Barniclebay. I like the review part, though!

Fish: Thanks. I thought it was pretty clever.

Me: (snorted coke up nose) You? Clever? Ha! It was all my idea, anyways. I told you to say it in the first place!

Fish: No! I made it up!

Spongebob: Can I make it up?

Me and fish: (heatedly) No!

Fish: We have to settle a thing. I'll announce it in the next chapter!

Me: No, I will!

Spongebob: Can I?

Bang!

Whap!

Me: (innocently) I wonder why Spongebob and fish-flake-face are unconscious on the floor. Well, review and then I'll put up the next chapter.


	2. Spongebob meets Spongesally, ch 2

Fish: (happily) The votes are in, and I made it up!

Spongebob: I still don't see why I couldn't have made it up.

Fish: (rolls eyes) Never mind, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Ok. Why is whitefang's hottie crying in a corner?

Fish: (smirking) She lost, so she's crying. What a baby.

Me: (glares at the fish.)

Spongebob: (innocently) It sure looks like you're upset that you lost to me!

Me: (gives Spongebob a death glare.)

Spongebob: Eek! (hides from my death glare behind the fish)

Fish: (sighs) Here's chapter two.

Spongbob meets Spongesally

Chapter Two

Knock! Knock! Knock!

'Spongebob, this is the thirty fourth time you've been to my house in two minutes!' yelled Squidward from inside his house.

'I need someone to visit with though!' complained Spongebob.

'For the last time go see Patrick!' snarled Squidward before playing his clarinet again.

'Good idea, thanks, Squidward!' yelled Spongebob before taking off in the direction of Patrick.

Wham!

Spongebob looked at who he had bumped into and went starry eyed.

The girl stood up and looked at Spongebob. 'I'm sorry was I in the way?' she asked, smoothing out her red skirt.

'Uer imay?' asked Spongebob.

'Umm…I'll see you later,' muttered the girl. 'By the way, I'm Spongesally.'

'Wa nim,' answered Spongebob.

'See you later,' said Spongesally before she walked away.

'Spongesally,' sighed Spongebob.

Patrick walked up to Spongebob. 'I saw the whole thing. What were you thinking? That's no way to treat a girl!' he scolded.

'You know how to treat a girl?'

'Yep. I was the best girl catcher there ever was,' replied Patrick.

'Oh. I never knew that you had to catch a girl.' replied Sponbgebob.

'Uh, well you do. I caught a lot of girls in my days,' grinned Patrick.

'Then how come you are still single?' asked Spongebob suspiciously.

'I didn't want any of the girls to feel bad,' answered Patrick.

'Oh. Hey, can you help me to catch Spongesally?' asked Spongebob hopefully.

'Well, it's going to be hard to fit it in my busy schedule, but I think I can do it. Ok,' agreed Patrick. 'I'll call you at 19 0'clock!' At this Patrick waddles over to his house.

'Great!' hollered Spongebob. He took off towards his house and sat by the phone.

Spongesally: I like this chapter. I'm kind of like a star in this one.

Fish: Hw tuy.

Spongebob: (blushing) Hi, Spongesally.

Me: (snorts at the love struck look on Fish's face) I think I'll introduce the next chapter.

Fish: No you won't!

Spongesally: Aw, that's kind of mean. Why don't you let whitefang's hottie introduce the next chapter?

Fish: (Sighs in love) O…k…

Spongebob: Back off buddy!

Me: (Pays Spongesally for convincing Fish to let me do the next chapter.) Well, R&R.

( I own Spongesally. )


	3. Spongebob meets Spongesally ch 3

Spongebob: You guys! Who can I be?

Me: (pretending to be Fish) Well I'm stupid fish-face and I'm not smart enough to know that!

Fish: (pretending to be whitefang's hottie) I'm a dummy named whitefang's hottie, and I can't even figure out what two plus two is.

Me: I can't even figure out what two is! D-uh.

Spongebob: (laughing so hard he's crying and soaking up the tears) That's pretty stupid!

Fish: Fish isn't that stupid, but I am!

Me: I'm so dumb I went to the hospital when our car broke down and needed a tow truck!

Spongebob: Oh ya? Well, I'm so dumb I live in a pineapple!

Fish and Me: (give Spongebob the evil eye) Spongebob!

Spongebob meets Spongesally

Chapter 3

Spongebob sat by the phone all through the day. And night. And the next day. And the next night.

The next day, Spongebob picked up the phone and called Patrick. 'Patrick? When is 19 o'clock?'

'Uh,' replied Patrick.

Silence.

'Patrick!' exclaimed Spongebob. 'When is 19 o'clock?'

'I don't know. When is it?' asked Patrick. 'I love jokes!'

'Patrick, this is not a joke!' cried Spongebob.

'Oh Spongebob, I know a joke when I hear one!' scolded Patrick.

Spongebob got an idea! 'Patrick, 19 o'clock is when you are supposed to help me, and you know when else 19 o'clock is?'

'Tell me!' screamed Patrick enthusiastically.

'Right now!'

Patrick cracked up.

'Patrick.'

Patrick couldn't stop laughing. When he stopped he said, 'Yes?'

'That means that you are supposed to teach me how to catch a girl. Now,' replied Spongebob.

'Oh. Meet me in front of Squidward's house and bring peanut butter and jam. I'll handle the bread. Now go!' exclaimed Patrick.

Spongebob hung up and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed the peanut butter and the jam and raced outside in front of Squidward's house.

'It's about time,' exclaimed Patrick as he sat down.

Spongebob sat down beside him.

Patrick made himself and Spongebob a sandwich.

Munching on their sandwiches, the two friends listened to Squidward's horrible clarinet playing.

'Patrick, what does this have to do with catching a girl?' asked Spongebob as he took a bite of his sandwich.

'I think I know this joke, Spongebob! Don't tell me,' said Patrick as he thought hard.

Me: (mockingly) Will our heroes ever finish their sandwiches and will Spongebob ever learn how to catch a girl? Tune in next time to find out.

Fish: (himself again) I wanted to say that!

Me: (myself again) Too late! Hehe!

Fish: (goes to pout in a corner) You're mean!

Spongebob: I thought we were supposed to be dumb!

Me: (rolls eyes) No. We're not supposed to be anything right now, ok?

Spongebob: Ok.

Me: Well, R&R as usual.

Spongebob: What's R&R?

Me: In the first chapter we went through all of this and you already knew the answers. I'm not going to fall for that again!

Spongebob: But I really don't know!


	4. Flashbacks

Me: Hello, everyone.

Spongebob: (giving me an accusing glare) The Fish is gone. He got so mad at whitefang's hottie that he quit.

Me: Not quite. He ran off because he got a look at your face.

Spongebob: (Starry eyed) Do I have a star's face?

Me: No.

Spongebob: (batting eyelashes) Do I have a pretty face?

Me: (annoyed) No.

Spongebob: Do I have a

Me: (interrupting) No!

Spongebob meets Spongsally

Chapter 4

Spongebob and Patrick were sitting and eating their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Patrick had given up on Spongebob's joke 'What does this have to do with catching a girl?'

Spongebob sighed.

'Tell me, Spongebob! I give up!' cried Patrick.

'Patrick! You told me that you would help me get Spongesally to go to the fall dance with me. You said that you would help me catch a girl! Think back!'

Patrick's flashbacks-

Spongebob gets his hand caught in the door.

Patrick laughs.

Spongebob drools all over his clothes at the sight of a Krabby Patty.

Patrick laughs.

Spongebob looks at Patrick.

Patrick laughs.

End of Patrick's Flashbacks

'Sorry, Spongebob, I just can't remember,' said Patrick apologetically.

Spongebob sighed.

Patrick grabbed a piece of paper, drew a light bulb and held it over his head. 'Spongebob, turn it on!'

Spongebob colored the light bulb in yellow.

Patrick smiled and threw the paper away. 'Now I remember.'

Spongebob turned to Patrick. 'What do I do first?'

Patrick led Spongebob over to the gym and brought him inside. 'Do everything.'

Spongebob decided to start with the weight lifting.

He grabbed the weights and managed to roll it over to Patrick, who was drinking a cool glass of lemonade.

Spongebob's eyes grew wide. 'Patrick, can I have some?'

Patrick looked at Spongebob, astonished. 'Don't bug me, I'm checking out two babes.'

Spongebob followed Patrick's gaze and saw…

Two chocolate covered doughnuts.

Heaving a sigh of anger, Spongebob began to roll his weight around again.

Spongebob: Do I have a tired face?

Me: No.

Spongebob: Do I have a purple face?

Me: No.

Spongebob: Do I have a small face?

Me: No. Well, RR as usual. Someone, please come save me!

Spongebob: Are you sure that I don't have a pretty face?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Here's the chapter.

Spongebob: I hate this chapter.

Me: (Innocently) Why?

Spongebob: Because I am so tired after working out.

Me: Ok.

Spongebob: (over dramatically) I had sweat over weights!

Me: (looking at nails) Uh-huh

Spongebob: I did yoga and now I can't move!

Me: (sarcastically) Really?

Spongebob: Yes! I ran full speed for ten whole minutes!

Me: (thinking 'And I care why?')

Spongebob: I did pushups for fifteen minutes straight!

Me: (emotionlessly) Isn't that amazing.

Spongebob: I also…I umm…

Me: Here's the chapter. Enjoy.

Spongebob meets Spongesally

Chapter 5

At the end of the day Spongebob had rolled weights around, ran for ten whole minutes, done 100 different yoga exercises and done pushups for 15 minutes while Patrick checked out his babes.

Crawling over to Patrick Spongebob gulped down a glass of lemonade. 'Hey Patrick, mind if I check out those two babes with you?'

Patrick grinned. 'Ok.'

Spongebob stared at the doughnut crumbs on Patrick's face.

'Wow Spongebob, I didn't know you could check out those two babes through my stomach!' exclaimed Patrick.

Spongebob glared at Patrick. 'I'm going to bed. We'll keep training tomorrow.' At that Spongebob ran all the way home and into bed.

'Good night Gary.'

Yawning, Spongebob got out of bed and got ready for another busy day.

Ring!

Spongebob looked at the phone and sighed.

Ring!

Spongebob walked over to the phone.

Ring!

'Hello?' asked Spongebob.

'Get your butt over to the jellyfish fields!' ordered Patrick. He hung up.

Spongebob walked over to the table and sat down.

Ring!

Spongebob walked over to the phone.

Ring!

Spongebob picked up the phone. 'Hello?'

'Right now!' screamed Patrick He hung up.

Spongebob looked like a hurricane had just got him full blast in the face. His pants had blown to the other end of the room.

Racing out of the house Spongebob ripped over to Jellyfish Fields.

Me: R&R.

Spongebob: I also…

Me: (sighs) Spongebob, you didn't do anything else.

Spongebob: (dumbfounded) Oh.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: This is a great chapter.

Spongebob: (thinking hard!) It is in one way and it isn't in the other way.

Me: Ok?

Spongebob: I am humiliated in this chapter!

Me: (snickers) Really?

Spongebob: (gullible) Yes!

Me: Here is chapter six. Enjoy.

Spongebob: Don't laugh at me, though!

Spongebob meets Spongesally

Chapter 6

Spongebob was at Jellyfish Fields in record time. 5 seconds.

Patrick stared at Spongebob. 'Ready to start?'

'Yes!' screamed Spongebob enthusiastically.

Handing Spongebob a net, Patrick grinned. 'Catch a jellyfish.'

Spongebob started to skip out into Jellyfish fields.

'Umm…Spongebob?' asked Patrick nervously.

Spongebob stopped skipping and turned around.

'I have a question for you.'

'Ask away, friend!' cried Spongebob.

'It is kind of a personal question,' muttered Patrick. 'I am only asking because I am disturbed.'

'Ok?' said Spongebob, confused.

'Why aren't you wearing any pants?' asked Patrick.

Spongebob looked down. Blushing, he replied, 'I don't know. One second!'

'Ok,' agreed Patrick.

Spongebob raced back to his house, put on his pants and leapt back to Patrick.

'Now, go catch a jellyfish!' ordered Patrick.

Spongebob, net in one hand skipped out into Jellyfish Fields. 'La la la la la!'

After a couple of minutes, Spongebob came back to Patrick with a Jellyfish in his net. 'There! Now what do I do?'

'Put it back,' replied Patrick.

'Why? What does this have to do with catching a girl?' demanded Spongebob.

'Well, you have to _catch_ Spongesally, so you have to practice _catching_ things,' grinned Patrick.

After about 15 minutes, Spongebob had caught fifty-seven jellyfish.

Patrick smiled. 'Now you are ready to catch Spongesally.'

Spongebob went starry eyed. 'Really?'

'No.'

Spongebob sighed. 'Then what else do I have to do?'

'You have to learn how to wrap the girl around your little finger,' said Patrick.

Spongebob looked at his pinkie. 'I don't think that I have a big enough little finger.'

Patrick put his arm around Spongebob and steered him into Bikini Bottom.'

Me: What a great chapter.

Spongebob: (sniffs) You told me you wouldn't laugh.

Me: No. You told me not to laugh. I didn't answer.

Spongebob: One of these days…

Me: (gasps at Spongebob being angry for once)

Spongebob: (grinning stupidly) I'm going to catch Spongesally!

Me: (rolls eyes) Review please, people.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: What should I say?

Spongebob: Hello! My name is Spongebob!

Me: (raising eyebrows) right…

Spongebob: (puppy eyes) Want to hear a joke?

Me: No.

Spongebob: Knock! Knock!

Me: (sighs) Who is there?

Spongebob: Boo.

Me: (playing along) Boo who?

Spongebob: (cracks up) Boo hoo! Don't cry! It's only a joke!

Me: Ok then, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Ha! Ha!

Me: It wasn't that funny, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Ha! Ha!

Me: …

Spongebob: (crying he is laughing so hard) Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaaaa!

Me: Here's chap-

Spongebob: (interrupting) Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Me: Here-

Spongebob: Ha!

Me: Here is -

Spongebob: Don't you get it? Boo hoo! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Me: He-

Spongebob: Hee! Hee!

Me: (steaming up) Chapter seven!

Spongebob meets Spongesally

Chapter 7

Walking into Biniki Bottom, Patrick led Spongebob into the dollar store.

"What are we doing, Pat?" asked Spongebob.

"I told you already. You are going to learn how to wrap a lady around your little finger," replied Patrick as he led Spongebob down the isle titled 'Plastic Things That Only Idiots Would Buy.'

"But my finger is too little to wrap Spongesally around," replied Spongebob as he sadly looked at his pinkie.

Patrick stopped in front of a line up of 6 feet tall rubber fingers. "Here we go." He picked up a finger and took it to the cashier.

Spongebob paid the cashier 50 cents and walked out of the store with Patrick.

"Now what?" asked Spongebob as he stared at the 6-foot tall hairy finger.

Patrick stared at Spongebob. "You're as dumb as a sponge!"

Spongebob glared at Patrick. "Patrick…I am a sponge!"

Patrick blushed. "Oh ya."

At that moment Pearl walked down the path. She stopped and smiled at Spongebob. "Hey Spongebob! What's up?"

"The sky!" laughed Spongebob.

Pearl wrinkled her snout. "Spongebob, you could use some lessons in how to be corral." At that, she marched off.

"Wrap her around your 6 foot tall little finger!" whispered Patrick.

Spongebob shrugged and picked up the rubber finger. Walking behind Pearl he stuck the suction cup bottom of the finger to the ground. The twirled the finger around Pearl.

"Spongebob!" exclaimed Pearl. "I know you're not corral, but this is just plain stupid."

Spongebob beamed at Patrick. "I did it!"

Pearl untwirled herself from the finger and marched off in a huff.

Patrick picked the finger up off of the ground. "Good job. Now you are ready."

Spongebob squealed in joy. "I'm ready!"

Patrick smiled. "Ready for Spongesally."

Spongebob: stares at the last line I…I'm…r…ready!

Me: jaw drops You…

Spongebob: beams I'm ready!

Me: You…

Spongebob: puts hands on waist Now it really isn't that amazing!

Me: wipes a tear You can read!

Spongebob: glares

Me: gives Spongebob a hug I'm so proud of you!

Spongebob: Now you're just being cruel.

Me: halo Not me!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Spongebob gets to ask Spongesally now!

Spongebob: …

Me: Spongebob is really pumped!

Spongebob: …

Me: Spongebob is so pumped he is speechless!

Spongebob: …

Me: wide eyed I think I'll call 911…

Spongebob: …

Me: on the phone Yes…yes… Spongebob is suffering from intense silence. We are all terrified.

Spongebob: Just shut up!

Me: Innocent Me?

Spongebob: Yes you!

Me: Why?

Spongebob: Because I said so.

Me: Why?

Spongebob: Because I wanted to say that.

Me: Why?

Spongebob: I didn't have anything else to say.

Me: Why?

Spongebob: Because…

Spongebob meets Spongesally

Chapter 8

Spongebob stood outside a small watermelon shaped house. He was holding the finger and three daisies. He looked uneasily over his shoulder at the bushes.

Patrick gave him a thumbs up from behind a toothpick-skinny tree.

Spongebob sat the finger on the ground, took a deep breath and raised his fist.

Patrick smiled.

Spongebob knocked feebly.

No answer.

"She's not home, I guess I'll just-" began Spongebob before the door opened.

Spongesally stood there in her little pink frilly skirt. "Yes?"

Spongebob gulped.

Spongesally smiled. "I remember you! You were that man that ran into me…"

Spongebob blushed. "Ya…"

Spongesally looked at the finger and made a small snort.

Spongebob took a deep breath and wrapped the finger around Spongesally.

Spogesally gasped. She was now wrapped around a 6-foot tall rubber finger.

Spongebob handed the three daisies to Spongesally.

Spongesally accepted the daises reluctantly. "Spongebob?" she muttered.

"Yes?" croaked Spongebob, beginning to sweat.

"There's something wrong with this…" began Spongesally.

"I knew it!" interrupted Spongebob. "You don't like the finger!"

"No!" cried Spongesally. "I like it, but… what _is_ it?"

"I wrapped you around my little finger!" exclaimed Spongebob as he gained more confidence. "Then I worked out and got muscles!" Spongebob flexed, although you would never know he did.

Spongesally smiled. "You're so sweet."

Shifting his weight nervously, Spongebob muttered, "Will you go to the fall dance with me?"

Spongesally gave Spongebob a long look before saying. "Yes!"

Spongebob grinned as Spongesally took his hand. The couple walked down the street towards the Krusty Krabs for the dance.

Meanwhile, Patrick slept, watering the toothpick-size tree with his drool…

Spongebob: I can't believe it! She said yes!

Me: Why?

Spongebob: Because I'm irresistible.

Me: Why?

Spongebob: Because I wrap girls around my little finger.

Me: Why?

Spongebob: I don't know…

Me: smiles 'Why' is a magical word!

Spongebob: starts chasing me with the rubber finger

Me: Runs for life AHH!

Spongebob: She has other stories. Starts to gain speed

Me: hides behind garbage can Read them if you liked this story!


End file.
